Spring Cleaning with Ms. Carolyn (transcript)
"Spring Cleaning with Ms. Carolyn" is the thirty-sixth episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description It's almost springtime at Maraya's house, which means it's time to begin spring cleaning. But when Maraya's parents have to go somewhere for a few hours, she is given a list of chores to do for them all by herself. She thinks it'll take her all day to get the whole house cleaned until Ms. Carolyn, her bus driver, comes over to help her with the cleaning, which isn't what Maraya was expecting on a Saturday afternoon. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Maraya's house and then it zooms into a window that is next to the door) Lisa (not seen): Sweetie, it's almost springtime, and you know what that means. Maraya: Guess, spring cleaning? Lisa (not seen): Yep. Maraya: Well, it can't be that bad this year, because you and dad will be helping me, right? Lisa (not seen): Actually, you're going to be in charge of the spring cleaning. Maraya: But, what do you mean I'm in charge of the spring cleaning? I'm not a parent, I'm a kid. Lisa (not seen): I know you're not, but we wanted to do the spring cleaning a little differently, which is why we wanted you to be in charge of the spring cleaning this year. Maraya: If I'm going to be in charge of the spring cleaning, then what will you be doing? Relaxing? Lisa (not seen): No, sweetie, we won't be relaxing. We have to run some errands, which is why we want you to be in charge. Maraya: But it'll take me all day to clean the whole house by myself. I don't think I'll ever get it done in time. Lisa (not seen): Of course you'll get it done in time, sweetie, because you're 16 and you need to help by doing all the spring cleaning for us. (gives list to Maraya) Here's a list of chores for this year's spring cleaning. (Maraya looks down at the list and then looks back at Lisa) Lisa (not seen): We'll be back in a few hours, okay, sweetie? Make sure to do everything. Maraya: Okay, mom. Lisa (not seen): Good girl. See you in a while. Maraya: All right, bye, mom. Bye, dad. (Door shuts) Maraya: Well, I better get started now before it's too late, if only someone was strong enough to do some of my heavy chores, like vacuuming or cutting the grass. (Doorbell rings) Maraya: I wonder who that could be. (She walks to answer the door. Setting changes to the living room where she opens it) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn? What are you doing here? It's Saturday. Ms. Carolyn: I heard that you needed some help with the spring cleaning, so that's why I came over. Maraya: Oh. Well, like you always say, "Come on in." Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Maraya. (Maraya shuts the door behind her) Maraya: Come on, Ms. Carolyn, we better get started on the spring cleaning. (Setting changes back to the kitchen) Ms. Carolyn: I'd like to, but I think you need to get dressed first before we start. Maraya: Oh, yeah, I forgot that I was still in my pajamas. (walking away) Be right back, Ms. Carolyn. (Scene changes to where she comes back dressed) Ms. Carolyn: That's better. Now, let's see that list you were given. (She picks up the list to look at it) Ms. Carolyn: Let's see what we got here. For the inside of the house, we have to load and unload the dishwasher, clean the bathrooms, clean the tables and countertops, sweep and mop the tile floors, dust everything, and vacuum the carpet. And then for the outside, we have to cut the grass, trim the weeds, and blow the leaves off of the driveway. Well, that's not bad for this year's spring cleaning. Maraya: That's what you think, because I can't even do some of those heavy chores, and neither can you. Ms. Carolyn: Actually, I can. Maraya: Oh, really? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, I can. Now, let's get started. (She walks to the sink to get the cleaning supplies and then comes back to Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, you can clean the two bathrooms that are in your house and I'll clean the tables and countertops. Then, after we're finished, then we could do some more together. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (She walks away from her to go clean her bathroom. Scene changes again to where she is in there as she begins speed cleaning it. After that, the scene changes once again to where she comes back in the kitchen) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I did the first bathroom. Ms. Carolyn: All right, then do the other one. (Maraya walks away from Ms. Carolyn again. Setting changes to the other bathroom where she is speed cleaning that one, too. Then it changes back to the kitchen again) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I did the other bathroom like you told me to. Ms. Carolyn: Great, and I wiped down the tables and countertops. (gets out list) So that's two chores done. Maraya: Yay, so what's our next chore, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: The list says that our next chore is loading the dishwasher and then unloading it afterward, but I don't believe in using dishwashers. Maraya: But how are we going to have clean dishes without using the dishwasher? Ms. Carolyn: We'll just wash them by hand together. Maraya: But it'll take longer for us to wash them by hand, Ms. Carolyn. Why can't we just use the dishwasher to clean them? Ms. Carolyn: I just told you, Maraya. Now, go fetch me a dish towel. (She walks away from her and then comes back with one) Ms. Carolyn: Thank you. Now, what we'll do is lay it out on the counter and then we'll fill up the sink with hot, soapy water. Maraya: And then what? Ms. Carolyn: Then, we'll put the dirty dishes in the water and we scrub each one, using a sponge. (Moment of silence) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Here, Maraya. Just rinse the soap off this bowl and then put it somewhere on the dish towel to dry. (She rinses the soap off of the bowl and then puts it on the dish towel) Ms. Carolyn: Well done, Maraya. Now you know how to wash dishes by hand. Maraya: Wow, that was easy. Come on, let's continue. Ms. Carolyn: Okey-dokey! (They continue to wash the other dishes by hand and then they put them away an hour later) Ms. Carolyn: Here's the last one, Maraya. (She hands her the last dish so she can put it away where it belongs) Ms. Carolyn: Great job, Maraya! Maraya: Thanks, Ms. Carolyn! So, what's our next chore? Ms. Carolyn: Our next chore is sweeping and mopping all the tile floors, and you can help me on that, too. Here, you can hold the dustpan until I sweep a really good pile of dirt, okay? Maraya: Okay. Ms. Carolyn: Wonderful, then let's start! (Scene changes to where they begin their next chore, where Ms. Carolyn is sweeping and Maraya is holding the dustpan) Ms. Carolyn: (humming) (Scene fades to where she is mopping the floor next) Ms. Carolyn: (continues humming) (Setting changes to the living room where Maraya is dusting and Ms. Carolyn is vacuuming the carpet. The scene changes again to where they are back in the kitchen) Ms. Carolyn: All right, we swept and mopped the tile floors, we dusted everything, and we vacuumed the carpet. (She crosses out the final chores off the list) Ms. Carolyn: We're all done with all the housework chores, so now, let's go outside to do the yardwork. Come on. (Maraya follows Ms. Carolyn to go outside. Scene changes once again to where they are outside) Ms. Carolyn: Hmm, the grass looks a little long because we have to cut it. I'll go get the lawn mower. (Maraya steps on the grass while Ms. Carolyn walks away to get it. When she comes back with it, she asks her) Maraya: But, Ms. Carolyn, don't you even know how to work a lawn mower? Ms. Carolyn: Of course I do, I'm 73. (thinking) Now, where's that string? Here? Maraya: Yes, but - (Lawn mower turns on) Ms. Carolyn: Thanks, Maraya. (She walks away to cut the grass with the lawn mower, which makes her follow her until she grabs her and gets dragged) Ms. Carolyn (turns around, mad): Maraya, can you stop following me around? Maraya: Sorry, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: I know, how about if you can get the weed eater and trim the weeds? Maraya: Yeah, great idea, Ms. Carolyn. Thanks. (After she walks away, Maraya gets up to run to the garage and get the weed eater. Setting changes to the inside of the garage) Maraya (not seen): Now, where's that weed eater? (scene zooms in) Ah, there it is. (She picks up the weed eater) Maraya: Now to go trim the weeds. (She walks out of the garage to start trimming the weeds. It changes to where she is trimming them in the backyard and then around the house until she was done) Maraya: There, all trimmed for the spring season. (Scene zooms out when Ms. Carolyn is still cutting the grass with the lawn mower) Maraya: And Ms. Carolyn is still cutting the grass, which means - (She speed runs to the garage and comes back with a leaf blower) Maraya: I can do my next chore, which is blowing the leaves off the driveway. (Setting changes to the outside of the garage where Maraya blows the leaves off of the driveway using the leaf blower. After she does it, Ms. Carolyn walks up to her) Ms. Carolyn: Wow, look at that driveway, Maraya. (Moment of silence) Ms. Carolyn: I think you're all done with your chores for today, Maraya. Why not go back inside to get a glass of water? I still have to do the backyard, but I'll be coming in later. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (She turns around to go back inside the house. Setting changes to the inside of the house where Maraya goes in the kitchen to get a glass of water) Maraya: Aaah... (She continues to drink her water until the scene changes again to where Maraya is sitting at the table to eat her lunch) Ms. Carolyn: Well, I finally managed to finish cutting the grass, and now, it's time for a lunch break. (Maraya swallows the bite she just chewed) Maraya: Where's your lunch, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: I don't know, I guess I hadn't made it yet. Maraya: Well, you better make yourself some lunch now, or else you'll be hungry all day. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, Maraya (sighs) Okay, fine, I'll go make myself some lunch, too. (She gets up to walk away. The scene changes again to where they are still sitting down) Ms. Carolyn: That was a good lunch, and now, let's go back outside. (Ms. Carolyn gets up to walk outside, but meanwhile, Maraya stops to ask a question) Maraya: Why, Ms. Carolyn? Because we have more yardwork to do? Ms. Carolyn: No, it's not because of that, and plus, we just got done with the yardwork. Maraya (not seen): Oh. Ms. Carolyn: I want to show you something bonus that we'll be doing for your yard. Come on. (Maraya follows Ms. Carolyn back outside. Scene changes once again to where they are in the yard) Ms. Carolyn: Since it's almost springtime, I want to add something a little extra to your yard. Maraya: What is it? Ms. Carolyn (turns around): A flowerbed. Maraya: Why would you want me to have a flowerbed in my yard? I don't even do any gardening. Ms. Carolyn: Just to, you know, make it cheerful. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Would you like me to teach you how to make a flowerbed? Maraya: Yes, please. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, then let me show you. (not seen) First, you dig a hole, using your trowel like this. (She digs a little hole with the trowel) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Then, you take the flower out of the flowerpot and bury it in the dug hole. (She buries the flower in with the dirt) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Finally, you water it and also give it plenty of sunshine. (She waters the flower and then she is seen again) Ms. Carolyn: And that is how you start making a flowerbed. Maraya: Wow, you know what, Ms. Carolyn? I want to start making a flowerbed, too, now that you've taught me. Ms. Carolyn: That's great, and also, we can start it now if you want. Maraya: Yes, please! Ms. Carolyn: All right, but we'll need a lot more flowers if we want to make a flowerbed. Maraya: All right. (It changes to where they start making the flowerbed. After they finish, the scene changes again to where they are done) Ms. Carolyn: Looks great. Thanks for helping me, Maraya. Maraya: You're welcome, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn (chuckles): Well, looks like my job here is done, so I'm probably going to try to go home before your parents come back. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Bye, Maraya, I'll see you on Monday. Maraya: Bye, Ms. Carolyn. I'll see you on Monday, too. (laughs) (Door shuts) Maraya: Aaah... (Door opens and shuts again) Maraya: Hi, mom. How did your errands go? Lisa: They went great. And how did your spring cleaning go? Maraya: It went super, mom, check it out. (She walks to the kitchen first to check it) Lisa: No dishes in the sink, that's a good sign, but why is there a dish towel on the counter? Maraya: I didn't know how to work the dishwasher, so I washed them by hand instead. Lisa: Wow, very energy efficient. Maraya: And check it out outside. We did something different for the yard. Lisa: Okay, sweetie. (Maraya follows her mom outside. Setting changes to the outside of the house) Lisa: Wow, you did all the yardwork very well, sweetie, and plus, you made a flowerbed. Maraya: I wanted to make one, so I did, and it's very pretty. Lisa: Maybe we should make you be in charge of the spring cleaning every year from now on. Maraya: Yeah, because like Ms. Carolyn says, "Whether it's spring or winter, you can still do anything wherever your mind sets to, because anything is possible and the sky's the limit." (She looks at the camera and winks and then the scene fades out to an end) Characters * Maraya * Ms. Carolyn * Lisa Trivia * There are no characters that are non-speaking or speak very little in this episode. * This episode had only three characters: Maraya, Ms. Carolyn, and Lisa. **The characters that spoke mainly in this episode were Maraya and Ms. Carolyn. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)